Matalobos
by Aru97
Summary: Cuando llega la luna llena, la Señora Lupin no tiene nada que darle a su hijo para mitigar el dolor, pues la poción es demasiado cara. Sólo una nana y su voz, podrán calmar a la bestia.


**Disclaimer: **Remus Lupin no me pertenece, ni su madre tampoco, aunque ésta última es más mía, en cierto modo.

_**Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

Sus dedos se mueven con rapidez, acortando la distancia, atando y cerciorándose de que la hebilla está bien sujeta.

Los ojos de Remus Lupin están clavados en el frío techo de piedra, consciente de la presión del cuero sobre su piel, mientras su madre lo ata fuertemente a la cama. Una solitaria lágrima se desliza por sus mejillas, sigue el curso de su piel hasta llegar al hoyuelo, y, desde ahí cae, perdiéndose entre los pliegues de la sábana.

-Sólo será una noche –susurra ella, mirándole con la sonrisa más cálida y verdadera que es capaz de esbozar, aunque por dentro esté rota. Rota por tener que ver a su hijo, de tan sólo siete años, en esa situación. Rota por no poder permitirse la poción que acabaría con su sufrimiento. Porque es tan pobre que no puede comprársela, por mucho que ella lo intenta, por mucho sudor y trabajo que invierte. Por mucha hambre que pasarían ambos. Pero el precio es desorbitado e inalcanzable para gente como ellos.

-Mamá, tengo miedo –dice él, con voz temblorosa –. Duele mucho… No quiero… Duele…

Ella se obliga a calmarse, a agarrar con fuerza la mano de su hijo, la cual está inmovilizada por la correa, y a infundirle el valor que ni ella tiene.

-Yo voy a estar tras la puerta, ¿De acuerdo? No voy a dejarte sólo –responde, besando su frente –. No voy a dejarte solo, mi cielo.

Y Remus acaba calmándose, por muy difícil que pueda llegar a parecer. Pues él no es un chico cualquiera, no, es inteligente, valiente y honrado. Sabe que su madre lo quiere, sabe que ha hecho lo que ha podido. Y no la culpa, jamás la culparía. Porque cualquier otro lo hubiera abandonado al saber su condición, cualquier otro lo hubiera vendido o encerrado. Pero ella no lo hizo.

Sus pasos avanzan con cuidado hacia la ventana y con dedos temblorosos cierra las contraventanas de madera, produciendo una profunda y negra oscuridad en la habitación. Entonces se aproxima a la mesa, busca entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con la cerilla y la enciende. La luz es pequeña, pero intensa, y al posarse sobre la cera del candil aumenta su esplendor, trayendo consigo nueva luz.

-¿Quieres que la deje aquí? –pregunta ella. Remus niega suavemente.

-Prefiero que nadie pueda verlo… –asegura, y ella no tiene más remedio que asentir y aproximarse hacia la puerta, pero cuando siente el pomo entre sus dedos se detiene.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad? –susurra –. Que siempre voy a hacerlo.

-Yo también te quiero, mami –responde él, sonriendo con esa irregular y, con algún que otro diente de menos, sonrisa infantil.

Traspasa entonces la puerta, llevándose consigo la luz y devolviendo la negrura de una noche, cada vez más cercana. Poco a poco la entorna, hasta que un crujido chirriante le confirma que está cerrada. Entonces desliza la barra de metal del cerrojo, cerrándola por completo y, una vez que ya está fuera, que él no puede verla, se rompe.

Cae de rodillas y queda apoyada sobre la puerta, mirando con impotencia cómo la enorme esfera azulada se alza entre las montañas, trayendo consigo gritos y gruñidos, al otro lado de la puerta.

ooOOoo

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado realmente. Tal vez sean minutos, o tal vez horas. Pero lo único que siente es su corazón, desgarrándose cuando un nuevo grito corta el silencio, cuando se oye el rasgar de la tela, el forcejeo de un animal. Y es que eso es lo que es, en verdad.

Su hijo ya no está tras esa puerta. No. Sólo hay un monstruo allá dentro, alguien que tiene encerrado a Remus en su interior, alguien que pretende amargarle, siempre.

¿Cómo llegaron a esa situación? ¿Por qué su hijo tuvo que padecer lo que otros no? ¿Por qué fue Remus el objetivo de aquel maníaco? ¿De aquel psicópata que disfrutaba mordiendo a niños, sólo para ver cómo aquello los corrompía desde tan pequeños?

Su garganta está reseca y sus ojos, enrojecidos. Pero aún así las lágrimas siguen surcando sus mejillas, sin descanso ni interrupción. Sacando con ellas todo el dolor guardado, toda la culpa. Porque debería haber sido ella, ella y no su hijo, su hijo de tan sólo siete años…

Pero el destino no sólo le había maldito a su niño, sino que también le había arrebatado a su marido. Pues aunque éste intentó defender a Remus, con su propio cuerpo y vida, no pudo parar la furia de Greyback. Y para el hombre lobo no fue más que una estúpida roca en el camino, la cual rápidamente degolló, tirando frente al niño, el resto sin vida de su padre.

Un nuevo sonido la saca de sus pensamientos, el de las uñas arañando paredes y suelos. Remus ha conseguido liberarse. Ella palidece, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo, mientras nota como se acercaba más y más a la puerta, hasta que sabe, con certeza, que está al otro lado.

-¿Re…? ¿Remus? –titubea.

El ser al otro lado se queda quieto, hasta que comienza a oírse un quejido lastimero, ahogado y agudo. Un lloriqueo que traspasa la puerta e inunda el pasillo. Ella se levanta, agarrándose el pecho con fuerza, temerosa de que el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho –. Estoy aquí, mi vida, estoy aquí…l –repite, sin saber si él podrá entenderle o no.

Entonces comienza a entonar, aquella nana que tanto conoce.

_Calma, mi niño, pues la noche llegó;_

_y, por mucho que dure, a tu lado yo estoy._

_Mi arrullo te envuelve, no habrá nada más._

_Cógeme de la mano, no te suelto jamás._

_Calma, mi niño, deja ya de llorar._

_No habrá nada ni nadie, que te pueda dañar._

Los sonidos cesaron entonces, al otro lado sólo hay silencio. Ella coge aire y se dispone continuar, con la voz quebrada y rota.

_Duerme, descansa, y tu sueño velaré;_

_mi voz no se apaga y mi canto entonaré._

_No temas a la noche pues contigo siempre voy._

_Donde el cielo brilla, allá donde haya amor_

_iremos los dos juntos, de la mano, corazón._

_Calma, mi niño, ya no dudes, no hay razón._

Sentía las lágrimas ahogar su voz. Apoya la cabeza sobre la puerta y cierra los ojos, entonando los últimos versos, no como canto, sino como súplica.

_¿No escuchas, mi niño? Tiempo es ya, de dormir._

_Tus sueños yo cuido, no me aparto de ti._

_Calma, mi niño, tu ángel yo seré;_

_Mientras viva te prometo, que jamás te dejaré._

El silencio irrumpe de nuevo y ella mantiene agarrado el pomo, repitiendo las últimas palabras.

-Jamás… Te dejaré…

ooOOoo

No hay nada más fuerte ni digna de admirar que una madre.

La canción es inventada, usando de fondo una música de violines.

Un besote


End file.
